


Love You, Too.

by WubbaNottaFighta



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WubbaNottaFighta/pseuds/WubbaNottaFighta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader continually says "Love you, too," out loud and to herself and falls in love with Ray on this magnificent journey</p><p>If there is no set break in time (I.e., it doesn't say 'after a month') then it's not important / it happened after a long-ish time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You, Too.

**Author's Note:**

> did very little editing/readback sorry

            “Here you go, asshole,” he grinned as he gave you the coffee you had jokingly demanded the last time you’d spoken to Ray Narvaez, Jr.

            “Love you, too, bitch,” you teased, taking the coffee from him carefully and sipping from it.

 -------------------------

            “Are you shitting me?!” Ray yelled as he was once again killed during a SponsorPlay of a brand new game, by none other than you, someone who didn’t actually _work_ in the gaming office, but rather just enjoyed gaming in your free time, like most of the RT staff. “I fucking hate you, [Y/n],” he said with a smirk.

            “Love you, too, Ray,” you replied sarcastically before being killed yourself and continuing on in the game.

  -------------------------

            You’d forgotten to grab your lunch. _Idiot_ , you thought to yourself as you stood in the kitchen, rummaging for something free-range, like a NatureBox pack. Your efforts were futile, though, so you just sat at a table and thought about your options.

            “Do you not have a lunch?” you hear Ray’s voice behind you. You turn and see him with a brown paper sack, which you assume is filled with his lunch.

            “No… I, uh… I forgot to grab it today,” you admitted, your face turning red, and a lump rising in your throat. You wished you hadn’t been so stupid this morning… you were really hungry and you really didn’t have the time to go buy something.

            “Here, take half my sandwich. I’ve got some chips and stuff in here, too. You can share my lunch.”

            “Oh, Ray, honestly, I couldn’t…”

            “Shut up. Take it.”

            You smiled at him as you took the triangle-shaped half of the sandwich. As you bit into it, you thought, _Love you too, Ray._

  -------------------------

            You worked quietly at your desk as you animated a part of the trailer for a new season of _X-Ray and Vav_. Suddenly, Team Lads Action News Team burst into your office, holding their camera and their mic, screaming their team name!

            “[Y/n], what news have you?!” Michael yelled before shoving the microphone towards your face.

            “Working on a trailer for the newest season of _X-Ray and Vav_ , actually,” you smiled, showing them the unfinished sketch of Ray’s animated head.

            “Woo!” Gavin screeched, “That’s exciting! Where’s my head?”

            “It hasn’t been animated yet, hon,” you reply.

            “Awww… damn,” Gavin pouted and screamed that there was more news to be had.

            Before Ray left, he tossed you a bag of NatureBox Cinnamon Swirl Kettle Kernels. “Swiped you some of these from the kitchen. Saw your tweet about needing a snack but being too busy to get up. Thought I’d bring you something while we news’d it up,” he flashed a smile before exiting the room.

            “Love you, too, Ray,” you whisper to yourself.

  -------------------------

            Of course this would be the day that you left your jacket at your apartment. It felt like it was fifty degrees in your office, and you shivered in an unsuccessful attempt to warm yourself up. You decided you had time to go make a cup of hot coffee so you went to the kitchen. Ray was there, grabbing a Red Bull out of the fridge. He noticed the goosebumps on your arms and said, “Are you cold?”

            “Yeah, my office is freezing, but I left my jacket this morning because I was late and so I was in a rush and…”

            He pulled off his purple Twitch sweatshirt and tossed it to you. “Here, our office is pretty warm anyways.”

            “Are you sure?” you asked. This _was_ his favorite hoodie, after all.

            He nodded before heading back into the Achievement Hunter office with his drink in hand.

            “Love you, too, Ray,” you muttered as you finished making your coffee.

  -------------------------

            You’d thought things had been going well for a few weeks, but then your car engine wouldn’t turn. It was already dark out, and there was no way a mechanic would take a look at it this late in the day. “Shiiiiit…” you groaned, stepping out of your car and walking back toward the office.

            Ray met you before you got inside. “Hey, I thought you were heading home?”

            “My car won’t start,” you frowned.

            “Oh, well, Ryan’s taking me home. You don’t live too far from me, right? I’m sure he’d be glad to take you to your apartment as well. Lemme ask him.”

            He did and Ryan was more than happy to drop you off at your apartment building after dropping off Ray (even promising to pick you up in the morning as well!) Ryan pulled up to Ray’s apartment, where the Hispanic man hopped out of the car and said goodbye. “Be safe!” he commanded.

            “Love you, too, Ray,” you sighed, to your horror. You immediately covered your mouth and looked to Ryan, who simply chuckled, shrugged, and drove you to your place.

  -------------------------

            The next day, when you and Ray and Ryan returned to the office, Geoff was standing next to your car. “Ray told me that you’d had car issues last night. I came over a little early and tried to see if I could fix the problem. It was an easy fix,” Geoff grinned before ruffling your hair.

            As everyone walked inside, you looked at Ray (making sure to be silent this time), and thought, _Love you, too, Ray_.

  -------------------------

            Several days later, Ray sat on the floor of your office eating some various NatureBox goodies as you asked him various questions about what he thought was best for X-Ray in terms of weaponry for the show. Your phone rang, and it was a number you didn’t recognize, but it seemed to be something local, so you answered it.

            “Hello?”

            “Is this [Y/f/n]?”

            “Yes, who is this?”

            “This is Officer Robbins with the Austin Police Department. I’m calling to inform you that there has been a serious break-in at your apartment building and your apartment was unfortunately ransacked. Apparently, your entire floor was robbed. Your door was knocked down, and there are several different things broken. We would like to check everything for fingerprints before you coming down and letting us know what is missing. Is that alright?”

            “Y-yes, sir,” your voice broke and there were tears in your eyes. Ray looked up at you confused.

            The officer wished you a good day and you hung up the phone, letting the tears roll down your cheeks.

            “What’s wrong?” Ray was immediately up, his hand on your shoulder.

            “My apartment was broken into today. I…” your voice cracked as sobs began to form at the thought of an uninvited and possibly (very likely) dangerous stranger in your home.

            “Oh, my God. Is everything okay? Do you need to go?” Ray asked

            “They said that they wanna check the place for fingerprints before I tell them what’s missing. But I… I don’t wanna go back there. I’m not going to feel safe there tonight if I go back.”

            “Why don’t… you come over to my place?” he suggested.

            “What?”

            “You can just spend the night at my place tonight or whatever, and tomorrow you and I can go to your apartment and see the damage and go report it. I’ve got a really comfy couch, I swear. It pulls out into a bed.”

            You nodded and gulped, trying to calm yourself down, but it seemed like the tears just wouldn’t go away. He took your hands in his and pulled you up, bringing you into a hug.

            “It’s alright, [Y/n]. It’s all gonna be okay. You can stay at my place as long as you need to.” He stroked the top of your head lightly as you cried into his shirt.

            Thankfully, he wasn’t able to make out when you sobbed, “I love you, too, Ray.”

  -------------------------

            That night you went back to his apartment. “You need anything to eat or drink?” he asked as he moved about the kitchen.

            “No, thank you,” you sat on the couch, which was actually very comfortable.

            “You sure? I’ve got juice boxes!” he coaxed with a joking tone.

            “I’m sure. Sorry that I’m bumming off you. I’ll pay you back for any inconvenience I cause.”

            “First of all, shut the fuck up. Second, I invited you here. That makes it like… a slumber party or some shit like that. Third, I got a free ride home. That’s basically payment. So quit your bitching and choose a game that I can kick your ass at.”

            _Love you, too, Ray_ , you thought as you picked up a controller.

  -------------------------

            The next morning, you went to your apartment. Police tape covered the door, and a cop was outside waiting on you, since you had called them informing them you’d like to meet them that morning. Ray stood by your side, ready to help you face whatever was across the threshold of the broken doorframe.

            You walked in and noticed many of your picture frames carelessly tossed about, some broken and shattered on the floor. You took account of everything that was missing and told the officer. Then you gathered a bunch of your clothes, put them into a duffel bag, and began placing the valuables that hadn’t been taken into it as well.

            When you were finally done, Ray carefully took the bag. “I’ll carry it. You just relax.”

            You two made your way down to the car quietly, and all you could think was, _Love you, too, Ray_.

  -------------------------

            A few days later, it was storming really badly. Something about storms just made you feel anxious and uncomfortable. You slipped from your couch-bed into Ray’s room, initially to ask him if he had anything to help calm you down.

            “Ray?” You whispered, half hoping that he didn’t wake up.

            “Hmm…? Oh, [Y/n], you okay?” he asked groggily before grabbing his glasses to see you.

            “Uh… just, the thunder… I just… uh…” your nerves were getting the better of you.

            “Here, c’mere and lay down next to me for a little while. It’s okay, no big deal.”He lifted the covers, inviting you to join him in his tank top and pajama pants. You were hesitant at first but the next thunder crash made you shoot under the covers.

            You curled up next to him silently, thinking, _I love you, too, Ray_.

  -------------------------

            A week or so after that, you sat on the couch reading _Ready Player One_ by Ernest Cline while Ray streamed some game on Twitch. Every once in a while, you would look up from the book when he would yell a string of expletives or cheer with celebration.

            “What’s that?” he said to the chat. There was a pause before he got an answer, probably due to the delay. “Is there someone else in my apartment? Yeah, [Y/n] is here. If I turn my chair just the right way…” he spun his chair to the right and revealed you to the camera, “Do you wanna say something to the chat?”

            “Hey, chat, thanks for hanging out with Ray, even though he’s a loser. It really boosts his ego.”

            “Shut the fuck up. What are you reading, nerd?”

            “A book, Ray. Geez, I think you might need new prescriptions if your sight is that bad.”

            “ _What_ book, you jerk,” he smiled.

            “ _Ready Player One_ by Ernest Cline. Great read. I recommend it to anyone who loves reading and videogames.”

            “Aw, man,” he said, “too bad I can’t fuckin’ read.” Then he returned to the stream.

            A few minutes of seemingly regular gameplay passed until you heard, “Yo, mods, you absolutely have permission to time-out and/or ban anyone who says shit about me and [Y/n]. What happens between me and my friends and in our personal lives is our business, and the fact that she’s on my couch right now is _absolutely none of your fucking concern,_ so drop it. And if I see people bugging her about it on twitter or tumblr or any of that shit, I will fuck you up.” He turned around and faced you, “You got that? You let me know if they bother you about shit.”

            “You could just tell them what happened to me. If it’ll shut them up, I really don’t mind,” you admit.

            “Fine,” he turned back to his chat, “Someone fucking broke into her apartment, so now she doesn’t feel safe there. But regardless of _where_ she is staying and _who_ she is with, it’s none of your business, so leave her the fuck alone.”

            And you noiselessly mouthed “Love you, too, Ray,” as you continued to read your book.

  -------------------------

            A few nights later, you had been watching a movie with Ray, but fell asleep sometime during the film. You woke up with your head slumped on the point midway between his shoulder and chest. “Hey, the movie is over. Do you wanna head on to bed?”

            “Mmm, yeah, sorry, I just… I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,” you apologize.

            “Not a problem,” he pauses and doesn’t make a move to get up, “Hey, can I ask you something?”

            “Mhhm,” you answer, still feeling sleepy.

            “Are you comfortable?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Like, is the couch comfy right now?”

            “Honestly, you’re more comfortable than the couch is, Ray.”

            “Do you want to sleep in the bed?”

            You woke up a little, “What?”

            “You heard me.”

            “I don’t want you to have to sleep out here.”

            “I won’t.”

            “What?”

            “It’ll be just like the stormy night, right? I mean, didn’t you feel better sleeping like that?”

            You nodded.

            “I got better sleep than I have in a long time that night. I’d like to get good sleep again.”

            You smiled, “Okay,” and began to move to get off the couch, but before you could do so, he picked you up. All those hours that he had made you carry him to the gym had really paid off. He carried you bridal style into the bedroom and laid you on the bed and you quickly got under the covers and began drifting into sleep. He lied down beside you and even put an arm around you as you quietly began to fall asleep.

            You didn’t think he heard you as you mumbled, “Love you, too, Ray,” and fell into the abyss of dreams as his grip tightened on you.

\-------------------------

            The next morning you woke up with his face directly in front of yours. You wanted with all your heart to press your lips to some part of it, but decided against it. You snuggled into his neck, and you heard a chuckle come from his throat.

            “Good morning,” he said.

            “Mmmmm,” you grumbled into his skin

            He pulled your face away from his neck so that he could see it. He smiled before reaching for his glasses and putting them on (so he could _actually_ see your face). He brushed his fingers across your cheek and said, “I love you.”

            Your eyes went wide. Your mouth opened from shock. How many times had you responded to this, and yet at this moment, you could only respond with, “Wh-what?”

            “I love you, [Y/n].”

            And every moment of his love flashed back to you, from getting you coffee to giving you his jacket to offering you a ride and letting you stay at his place. And you were able to say it, this time, for real.

            “I love you, too, Ray.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be kinda poetic lemme know what you think


End file.
